Rien à dire
by Griseldis
Summary: Il y en a des plus beaux, des plus intelligents, de plus nobles, des plus riches et des plus puissants. Et Harry a choisi Hagrid. RH/HP, fluff


_Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling ni l'actionnaire majoritaire de la Warner, que par conséquent les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne me fais aucune noise sur leurs dos ?_

_Et une fois n'est pas coutume, je voudrais remercier DevilPops. Sans elle, cet OS que j'aime tout particulièrement n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Merci à toi._

* * *

-

-

**Rien à dire**

-

-

Ils lui disent tous la même chose.

Même Hermione, la si sage et si sagace Hermione, ne peut s'empêcher de glisser quelques paroles acides.

Harry s'en fiche.

Il a passé toute sa vie à être comme les autres voulaient qu'il soit.  
Il cherchait leur amour, leur approbation, leur reconnaissance, celle de l'oncle Vernon comme celle de Dumbledore.

Il a passé dix-huit ans à exister pour eux, pour tous ceux-là qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une cicatrice, parce qu'il n'était que ça finalement : une cicatrice.

Maintenant, c'est fini. Il ne veut plus exister que pour lui-même.

Il ne veut pas être un héros, une victime ou un exemple à suivre.

Il veut être Harry.

Et Harry a choisi Hagrid.

Et tous ceux qui ne sont pas contents, qui trouvent ça horrible et qui s'indignent, ils n'ont qu'à aller voir ailleurs, avec les compliments de la maison.

Et pourtant, c'est vrai, il y en a des plus beaux. Harry ne connait que trop la beauté, et il sait à quel point elle est fausse. Tom était beau, et Tom était un monstre.

Mais Hagrid, avec ses yeux noirs et chaleureux a le pouvoir de rendre beau tout ce qu'il regarde.

Il y en a des plus intelligents. Il y a longtemps qu'Harry ne croit plus en l'intelligence. C'est un piège où les orgueilleux se perdent. Snape était un homme brillant, et Snape s'est perdu.

Mais Hagrid, maladroit et idiot pour certains, a l'intelligence du cœur, l'intelligence de ceux qui peuvent se contenter de regarder sans envier.

Il y en a des plus puissants. Harry déteste la puissance, parce qu'il y a goûté, et qu'il sait combien elle est douce. Albus était le sorcier le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais connu, et Albus a compris trop tard que la puissance rend fou, et il a perdu son cœur au passage.

Mais Hagrid a la force tranquille de la nature, qui donne sans chercher à recevoir, qui suit son chemin sans vouloir en écarter les autres.

Il y en a de plus nobles. Harry se moque de la noblesse ou de la pureté du sang. Sirius était un Black, la plus vieille famille de l'Angleterre sorcière, et on disait que le sang des rois coulait dans leurs veines. Pourtant, les Black n'étaient finalement que des dégénérés, qui se sont éteints à force de ne briller que pour eux.

Mais Hagrid reconnait que chaque chose à sa propre valeur, qui ne peut se mesurer que par elle-même. Il n'a jamais jugé personne pour son sang ou sa famille.

Il y en a de plus riches. Harry n'aime pas l'argent. Draco était riche, avait un père qui lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait, et a eu une enfance dorée sans jamais être heureux. Il a fallu la guerre, il a fallu qu'il soit presque mort pour que les Malfoy découvrent qu'ils avaient un fils, et qu'ils l'aimaient.

Mais Hagrid trouve une pierre chatoyante ou une jolie fleur qu'il fera sécher dans son herbier, et il est heureux, car il pense qu'il a trouvé un trésor.

Alors peut-être qu'il y en a des mieux, comme le suggère doucement Molly en visite dans la cabane du garde-chasse, des qui pourrait te donner la famille dont tu rêves, Harry.

Harry n'y croit pas.

Hagrid est laid, idiot, vulgaire, a une passion pour les créatures monstrueuses, cuisine mal et boit beaucoup.

Mais il préfère le rire aux larmes, ses mains sont douces malgré les cals, et son cœur bat toujours au même rythme que le sien.

Pour Harry, il n'y a qu'Hagrid.

Et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

-

* * *

_ Vous êtes horrifiés, morts de rires, choqués ou même séduits (hey, on peut rêver !) ? N'oubliez pas de laisser une review au guide pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé..._


End file.
